The invention is especially adapted to provide a handle-less bar code scanning system wherein a bar code scanner is contained in a unit without a handle and which may be held in the palm of the operators hand or upon the back of the hand, when hands free operation is desired. The term "bar code" means any optically perceivable symbol or arrangement of symbols having data representing characteristics. The system is however preferably used with a bar code having alternate light and dark bars of different width to represent different data such as can identify different products, objects or operations, especially for inventory management and control.
Productivity of operators is a function of stress and strain on the operator and operator fatigue. Conventional bar code readers are gun shaped and must be removed from receptacles, such as holsters, when put into use. Such units are also not adaptable to hands free operation. In addition, other data items which are not scannable must be manually entered. It is also desirable to provide interactive operations so that the operators are instructed by information appearing on a display to perform various operations, such as manual entry of information items, picking or placing of certain items and other transactional tasks. The development of scanning systems which provide both convenient handling of the scanner, hands free operation and manual data entry and management of operators performing scanning operations without substantial increase in the size of the systems and the weight of the systems which would be detrimental to efficiency, productivity and reduction of errors in the field has presented significant problems. A system has been proposed for hands free bar code scanning where a scanner is mounted on the hand and a unit is mounted on the arm which contains a data collection memory batteries, a display and a keyboard. However the hand mounted unit and arm mounted units are heavier and require more muscular operators than is desired.